Katori
'Weapons/Powers/Abilities': He doesn’t usually involve himself in fights, but if he has to or does it out of fun/boredom, then he’ll use daggers, knives, kunais, and he can fight well unharmed. He has the ability to blend or disappear into shadows, {despite his pale skin} appearing in another shadowed place. He can only appear in another shadow fifty yards from his previous spot. He has very sensitive hearing and any other cat senses, as well as night vision and quick reflexes. He can also transform into a black cat. WiP 'Appearance': He has the appearance of a boy in his late teens with a sly grin/smirk/smile on his face, though he’s usually seen with a bored or lazy looked face. He is 5’9”, with a lanky, yet slightly toned build, with slightly pale skin. He has slightly wavy and coarse black hair that is almost styled in a windblown or bedhead look, his black cat ears sticking out from the top of his head, replacing the human ears; and his black tail and feline teeth another part of him being a cat hybrid. He has bright green cat eyes that are fierce even if he doesn’t look like it, his eyes will tell it all, though, for the most part, they look like he’s tired/lazy-looked, not having a care in the world. He wears a buttoned-up black shirt and leaves the top one or two buttons unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up just to his elbow. He wears black jeans with black converse and a black collar with a bell attached to it {given to him by Rina}, though sometimes he’ll wear a long black scarf around his neck. 'Personality': Katori has a laid-back and easy-going personality, always treating everything with boredom and rather chooses to sleep than do activities. He can sometimes act annoyed with others or be annoying unintentionally {yeah right} by his laziness. However, he can get pretty protective and fierce when someone he finds interesting/likes/just out of justice {not a lot} is in danger. He is most of the time hard to figure out since he’s always shown as a sleepy hybrid one minute, then a protective feline the next. He tends to be a bit sarcastic, saying snarky or cheeky remarks with the smirk of his, which pisses most people off. WiP 'Backstory': As long as Katori can remember, he was orphaned and survived by sneaking around and “borrowing” things, stealing food. Most of the times when he’s not doing anything, he was just wandering around in his cat form until someone decided to take him home. However, he never stayed in one home for long and had many previous owners before Rina “found” him. 'Story': ~ Meeting Rancor/Clemence ~ He made his unofficial intro here/there {on Discord}, where he was found lounging around on the rooftops of a store in the Modern Sect. WiP ~ Appearance in Rune's Domain ~ WiP ~ Evacuation from Rune's Domain ~ WiP ~ Meeting Galaxian/Random Talk w/Luna/Possessed by Kokumajutsu ~ WiP 'Relationships': ''Rancor/Clemence'': WiP ''Rina: '''WiP' ''Galaxian: '''WiP' ''Rune: '''WiP' ''Skylar: '''WiP' ''Axton: '''WiP' ''Kenshin: '''WiP' 'Trivia': WiP 'Gallery': Feel free to add :) Category:OC Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:Work in progress